


Вокруг да около

by Karkur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Minor Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Slice of Life, с такими друзьями враги не нужны
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkur/pseuds/Karkur
Summary: Ямагучи влюбляется. Остальные дают советы.
Relationships: Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58
Collections: Haikyuu Captains миди G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Вокруг да около

В отношениях Ямагучи не то чтобы не был специалистом. Он в них просто не был. Как-то не довелось.

Разговор с девушкой на улице представлялся уделом крутых и уверенных в себе парней, которые не пытаются проглотить язык в любой смущающей ситуации. Тем более с такой девушкой: миниатюрной, ухоженной, с аккуратным каре окрашенных в блонд волос и просто потрясающими оленьими глазами.

— С чего ты взял, что она крашеная? — спрашивает Цукишима. Они вместе с Ямагучи бредут через квартал Сибуя до кафе на углу, в котором сидят каждый вторник.

— Она же японка. И вдруг блондинка.

Цукишима в ответ на это выгибает бровь и с сомнением тянет:

— Ах, точно, как я мог не понять.

Ямагучи улыбается.

— Прости, Цукки. Ты исключение.

— В любом случае, я все еще не понимаю, как это делает ее настолько особенной, что ты не смог подойти.

— Не делает, — говорит Ямагучи и пристраивает рюкзак на спинку своего стула. — В смысле делает, но не это. Она просто... Она такая... Знаешь, я постоянно вижу девушек.

Цукишима только фыркает на это, откладывая телефон и опускаясь на край дивана с другой стороны столика. 

— Но еще ни к одной не хотел подойти. Тем более к незнакомой. Гораздо проще, когда тебе нравятся знакомые, потому что ты уже знаешь их и знаешь, чего ожидать. Понимаешь?

— Значит... — Цукишима опускает подбородок на сцепленные руки, — трава зеленей, вокруг светлей, на фоне поют ангелы. Так?

Все было не так.

С точки зрения психологии, чтобы влюбиться достаточно четырех минут. Обычно о таком говорят что-то вроде «в голове взорвались фейерверки», но ничего подобного у себя в голове Ямагучи не обнаруживает. Это больше похоже на пустоту, в которой перед ним горят две попеременно мигающие кнопки, о функциях которых он может только догадываться, потому что они не подписаны, хотя, возможно, какая-то из этих кнопок и запустит тот самый фейерверк, а может, они обе, только одна — красивая и безопасная, а другая — с последствиями, как с храмом Путтингал Дэви, и... И если он думает об этом сейчас, то это значит...

Что она на него смотрит.

То есть, уже не смотрит.

Но смотрела!

Послушайте, это сложно.

В смысле сложно настолько, что он помнит даже точное время, когда — где-то на этом моменте Ямагучи глубоко вздыхает и сводит брови к переносице, принимая слегка патетичный (или, если верить Цукишиме, несчастный) вид — его мир раскололся на «до» и «после». Преимущественно, потому что табло с циферблатом висело прямо перед его глазами, и он предпочитал сверлить глазами именно его.

Он видел ее один раз в вагоне метро, и больше этого не повторится, так что надо было просто выбросить все из головы.

Но это повторилось.

Таким же утром, как и в первый раз — хмурым и дождливым — она стоит в легком пальто перед турникетами.

— Цукки! Это _она_ , — шепчет Ямагучи, делая страшные глаза. Кто-то задевает его плечом, но это мелочи, он даже не обращает внимания.

Не мелочи то, что девушка смотрит в его сторону, заправляя за ухо светлые волосы.

А потом робко машет ладонью.

— О, — инертно выдает Цукишима откуда-то сбоку. — Это же Ячи-сан с моего курса, я рассказывал. Пошли поздороваемся. Кстати, она не красит волосы.

И машет ей в ответ, направляясь навстречу.

Итак, это сложно.

Похоже на начало плохой комедии, смените режиссера.

Тем же вечером он получает ссылку на ее профиль на Фейсбуке, но так и не решается написать.

С тех пор они ни разу не разговаривали, хотя ездили на дополнительные занятия в одно и то же время с одной и той же станции, но Ямагучи сходил с поезда раньше. И ждал следующего дня.

Час пик прошел, и людей в метро немного.

Ячи неподалеку неловко одергивает крапчатое платье и смотрит себе под ноги, вцепившись в лямку рюкзачка. Рюкзачок красивый, мятного цвета, увешанный значками, как рождественская елка. Ямагучи не позволяет себе их рассматривать, мало ли, он не хочет быть навязчивым и смущать ее, поэтому принимается пялиться в потолок. До поезда еще пара минут.

Это уже почти традиция, Ямагучи не знает, совпадение или нет, но Ячи, как и он сам, выбирает последний вагон, который они вместе ждут каждый раз на расстоянии трех шагов друг от друга и едут всегда напротив.

***

Интернет вообще был хорошим изобретением. Просто отличным, возможно, самым лучшим после английской булавки, особенно когда живое общение — не твой конек.

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь, когда изобрели булавки?

Впрочем, благами интернета он пользоваться тоже не спешил.

— Это главное, что тебя волнует? — Ямагучи мотает головой. — Просто пригласи ее уже куда-нибудь. Напиши ей. — Цукишима раздраженно отставляет бумажный стаканчик. — Или хотя бы поздоровайся. Вы же уже здоровались во вторую встречу, какого черта?

Ямагучи со вздохом роняет голову на сложенные руки.

— То было с тобой. А вдруг она не хочет? Вдруг у нее таких по десять в день? Что я вообще должен ей сказать?

Цукишима закатывает глаза.

— Даже не знаю, что люди говорят друг другу при встрече. Может быть, «привет»?

Ямагучи улыбается и пихает его в локоть.

— Ты не помогаешь.

— Он никогда не помогает, когда дело касается отношений, так что перестань пытаться спросить у него совета, — говорит Куроо. Он ставит поднос с их заказом и падает на диван возле окна, прижимаясь плечом к Цукишиме. Выражение лица Цукишимы меняется с раздраженного на «да-что-ты-говоришь-тебя-сюда-вообще-не-звали», но, вообще-то, именно он и звал, так что он молчит. — По вашим рассказам она стесняется больше тебя, так в чем проблема?

— Проблема в том, что... Я не знаю. В том, что это не имеет смысла?

— Почему нет? Только не говори что-то вроде «мы не созданы друг для друга» и прочую подобную хрень.

— Это не хрень, Куроо-сан, — Ямагучи осуждающе смотрит на него, Куроо в ответ только мычит, мол, да-да, конечно. — Хорошо, я подойду к ней. И, может быть, она согласится сходить со мной куда-нибудь, но что дальше? Мы не сойдемся характерами, у нас будут разные планы, нам будет не о чем поговорить, а я... А что если она вообще не хочет, чтобы я подходил? А что если она будет общаться со мной, только чтобы спрашивать про Цукки?

— Не гони коней, — Куроо откидывается на спинку и хмурится. — Тебе никто не предлагает вступать в отношения, а ты тут чуть ли не старость распланировал. Обычно этим занимаются девчонки. И я думаю, что про Цукки она спросила бы у самого Цукки, они же знакомы, нет? Нет уж, молчи, — он цыкает и вертит в руках трубочку. Ямагучи закрывает рот, Цукишима недовольно шипит: «Вы прекратите меня так называть или нет». — Ты никогда не знаешь, к чему приведет знакомство, но если не попытаешься, то так и не узнаешь. Может, вы подружитесь. Может, нет. Может, она действительно не заинтересована ни в чем таком, но тогда она скажет тебе об этом. Может, на деле это ты окажешься не заинтересован в чем-то таком. Может, вы действительно просто созданы друг для друга, а ты упускаешь свой шанс. Будь смелее.

— Легко говорить, — возражает Ямагучи и вздыхает. — Ладно, в этом есть смысл. Что я должен делать?

Кей бормочет что-то похожее на: «Кажется, это была плохая идея». Куроо ухмыляется.

— Я же сказал. Быть смелее.

***

Быть смелее у Ямагучи не выходит, хотя он очень старается: полвечера гуглит комплименты, репетирует перед зеркалом и даже кидает самому Куроо несколько вариантов речи для знакомства с просьбой оценить. Ответ, правда, приходит не от Куроо, а от Цукишимы. Он пишет, что еще чуть-чуть, и от смеха у Куроо лопнет какой-нибудь сосуд в голове, поэтому, пожалуйста, хватит.

С духом он собирается только к четвергу.

Все придуманное Ямагучи удаляет, решив действовать на авось.

Действовать на авось, впрочем, не получается тоже. Он опаздывает на восемь минут, проспав будильник, бежит по лужам, забрызгав джинсы почти по колено, и даже успевает расстроиться, но обнаруживает Ячи там же, на платформе, где и обычно. Она крутит головой по сторонам, словно что-то потеряла.

Ямагучи выдыхает. В ботинках влажно хлюпает, щеки у него наверняка раскраснелись, но это ничто по сравнению с чувством, которое поднимается у него в груди и спирает дыхание.

Он сможет. Это просто знакомство. Да они уже знакомились, надо просто поздороваться!

Ямагучи шагает к последнему вагону и становится в трех шагах от Ячи, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Она цепляется за него взглядом и перестает крутить головой, глядя из-под ресниц.

Вот он — шанс.

Ямагучи открывает рот.

И тут же закрывает.

Ячи продолжает на него как-то чересчур внимательно смотреть, ее взгляд становится интенсивнее.

Что он должен сказать? Комплимент, точно. Комплимент — это отличная идея, замечательная, не идея, а идеище, спасибо, Куроо-сан.

«Отлично выглядите»? Нет, не то.

«У вас очень красивые глаза»? Слишком вульгарно.

«Чудесное платье, где вы его купили»? О, нет, точно нет.

Хотя платье действительно чудесное.

А может, она так смотрит, потому что это невысказанное предупреждение? Пока Ямагучи прокручивает в голове варианты и собирается с мыслями, она, как мантру, повторяет в голове: «Не подходи ко мне, не подходи ко мне, не подходи ко мне»?

Ямагучи уже почти собирается сказать... хоть что-то, в общем, сказать, когда Ячи начинает махать рукой на уровне своей груди.

— У вас... ваша кофта. — говорит она и смущенно замолкает, ее щеки медленно розовеют.

Он опускает глаза вниз, чтобы увидеть шов наизнанку.

— О боже мой, — голос у него от волнения срывается. — Черт возьми.

Ячи опускает глаза. Всю дорогу до своей станции он на нее упорно не смотрит. На выходе ему кажется, что он слышит ее вздох и оборачивается, но она ничего не говорит.

Это провал.

***

— Хммм, — глубокомысленно изрекает Бокуто и скрещивает руки на груди. — Так ты сказал ей «отлично выглядишь» или нет?

Ямагучи невнятно бормочет что-то вроде: «Не сказал, ты что, как я мог»

— Варианты, которые он слал мне, были лучше. Хочешь покажу? — спрашивает Куроо.

Ямагучи и Цукишима вскидываются одновременно:

— Нет!

Куроо поднимает ладони вверх в примирительном жесте. Бокуто смеется, закидывая голову и растекается по стулу.

— Так в чем у вас проблема? — спрашивает он.

Проблема была вот в чем: все шло не так.

После той неудачи Ямагучи потерял уверенность в идее со знакомством. Кажется, весь мир был против, хотя сама Ячи, возможно — возможно! — против не была, ведь она первая с ним заговорила, правда? Или это была просто вежливость?

Проблема была кое в чем ещё: он неудачник.

Первый пункт, вероятно, является следствием второго. Это не самокритика, нет. Просто констатация факта.

Ямагучи был тем самым другом, к которому девчонки подходили, только чтобы спросить либо про Цукишиму, либо про домашнюю работу.

Ячи — Ячи Хитока, спасибо, Цукки, спасибо, Фейсбук — это, ну, _Ячи Хитока_ — почти всегда с электронной книгой, аккуратные тонкие руки с серебряным колечком на мизинце, чистое лицо и, Ямагучи мало что понимает в моде, но одевается она, как модель из европейских журналов.

— То есть тебя смущает ее одежда? — делает вывод Бокуто. — Может она и есть модель, тебе это не нравится?

— Что? Нет. — Ямагучи давится картошкой фри. — В смысле да. В смысле я ничего не имею против моделей и меня не смущает ее одежда. Меня смущает моя одежда.

— Кофта наизнанку была так себе идеей, — влезает Куроо, — но в остальном-то что не так?

— Во втором классе средней школы он порвал джинсы до колена, — начинает Цукишима, взгляды за столом приклеиваются к нему. Ямагучи стонет, закрывая лицо ладонями. — И вместо того, чтобы выбросить их и купить новые, он просто скрепил их, края дыры то есть, степлером и ходил так почти месяц, пока его мама не заметила.

Две головы почти синхронно заглядывают под стол и Ямагучи неловко поджимает ноги. Эту историю, кажется, Цукки будет припоминать ему до смерти, но что такого? Он просто очень любил эти джинсы, а на скрепках они отлично держались.

— Значит, тебя смущает твоя одежда. — продолжает Бокуто, выпрямляясь.

— Я так и сказал.

— Тогда разденься.

На этот раз синхронно давятся Куроо с Цукишимой.

— Братан... — ужасается Куроо каким-то слишком восхищенным голосом.

— Что? — Бокуто оглядывает их. — Пусть снимет то, что его смущает и наденет то, что не смущает.

— А это... Вообще-то это идея.

Бокуто интенсивно кивает, принимая до крайности довольный собой вид.

— Не думаю, что это поможет.

— Потому что тебя будет смущать ее одежда?

— Да не смущает меня ее одежда! — Ямагучи с такой силой опускает свой стакан на поднос, что порционный сахар в бумажных пакетиках подскакивает. — Дело вообще не в одежде.

— Да неужели? — тянет Куроо.

Ямагучи задумывается, глубоко вздыхая.

— Может, отчасти. Я не знаю. Может быть, это ее будет смущать моя одежда.

— Просто не зашивай ее степлером, чувак, — советует Бокуто.

— Я и не собирался! Но что если она подумает: «О, вроде, он ничего так, но его одежда слишком стремная, в первую встречу все было не так плохо»?

— Да, встречают по одежке, — соглашается Куроо. — Но потом-то становится интересен сам человек.

— И это не первая ваша встреча, вы видитесь почти каждый день уже третью неделю, — добавляет Цукишима.

Бокуто задумчиво мычит, покачивая ногой.

— Знаешь, когда идет дождь, такой маленький дождь... 

— Морось? — подсказывает Куроо. — Ситный? 

Бокуто щелкает пальцами.

— Ситный, да. Или вроде того. Обычный дождь. Он капает и стучит, например, по стеклу. Или по твоей голове.

— Знаю, — Ямагучи растерянно кивает.

— Так вот. Знаешь, когда бежишь или едешь, кажется, что дождь становится сильнее, почти ливень, но вот ты замедляешься, и дождь снова такой же? Просто дождь.

— Да.

— Чем быстрее бежишь, тем быстрее вымокнешь, потому что ты вбегаешь в дождь, понимаешь? Но если ты будешь просто стоять, то все равно промокнешь, просто медленнее.

— Да, но... Не совсем.

— Нет? Послушай. Дождь — это не только вода над тобой, она еще и вокруг тебя. Как стена. — Бокуто энергично разводит руками. — Поэтому, когда врезаешься в нее, быстрее становишься мокрым. Потому что если вода над тобой и перед тобой, то вместе — это больше воды, чем просто над тобой. Мысли — это дождь.

— Пожалуйста, остановись, — просит Ямагучи.

— Он хочет сказать, — вмешивается Куроо, — что чем больше ты себя накручиваешь, тем больше, по аналогии, «собираешь на себя воды».

— Даже если я буду «стоять», по аналогии, я все равно «промокну».

Бокуто кивает.

— Не надо стоять. Сомнения есть всегда: а вдруг то, а вдруг се. Ну, до тех пор, пока ты лично не узнаешь ответ, а ты не узнаешь, пока не спросишь.Тебе просто надо остаться максимально сухим, понимаешь?

— Примерно.

Ямагучи трет виски и выглядит совершенно несчастным.

— Просто не забивай себе голову лишним, вот что. Если бы она не интересовалась тобой, то не сверлила бы глазами так, как ты описываешь. — Бокуто хлопает Ямагучи ладонью по спине. — Надо быть проще.

***

Ячи опаздывает. 

Ямагучи смотрит на часы каждые пятнадцать секунд вот уже двенадцатую минуту, но все еще стоит один на платформе, провожая взглядом поезд за поездом. Это глупо, но такой уж он сам по себе. Вместо раздражения он чувствует тревогу: вдруг что-то случилось? Она в равной степени могла как проспать или передумать ехать сегодня, так и заболеть или, что еще хуже, попасть в аварию.

Он ничем не может помочь и даже не узнает об этом.

Развить эту мысль он не успевает — с облегчением замечает светлую макушку, бегущую от эскалаторов.

Приблизившись, Ячи пытается отдышаться, упираясь руками в колени. Рюкзак — уже новый, на этот раз красный, кожаный или, может быть, кожзам, Ямагучи не уверен, но все такой же небольшой — соскальзывает с ее плеча. Ячи неловко машет руками, пытаясь поймать его за лямку, но безуспешно. Он падает на каменный пол с глухим стуком. От удара кнопка расстегивается и содержимое вываливается прямо к Ямагучи под ноги. Он вздрагивает, опуская взгляд.

Возле его ботинок стартер-пак прилежной студентки: клейкие стикеры в виде клубники, ручки и карандаши всех цветов и размеров, пара тетрадей в обложках, резинка для волос, пачка пластырей и другая мелочь. Один из карандашей скатывается с края платформы и исчезает в темноте. Ямагучи оживает, приседая и принимаясь торопливо подбирать выпавшие вещи, чуть не сталкиваясь с Ячи руками.

Сама Ячи что-то тихо бормочет на одной явно не радостной ноте, загребая выпавшие вещи обратно. Лицо у нее красное, почти в тон рюкзаку.

Этот ее тон так веселит Ямагучи (хотя «веселит» — неправильное слово, точнее воодушевляет, вдохновляет, радует, делает счастливым), что он улыбается, опустив голову пониже, чтобы Ячи не подумала, что он смеется над ее неловкостью. Наконец, он протягивает на раскрытой ладони последний ластик в виде рожка мороженого.

Ячи хватает его, чуть помедлив, и принимается извинительно кланяться.

— Извините, ох, простите меня! Это было случайно, я не хотела... Растяпа...

— Ничего, ничего... — давит из себя Ямагучи, совсем не готовый к тому, что она с ним заговорит.

Он должен сказать что-то еще? Хлопнуть ее по плечу — этого будет достаточно, чтобы «быть проще»? Промолчать? Улыбнуться?

«Быть проще» в понимании Бокуто — не то, что он может примерить на себя, он даже не понимает, что значит — «проще»? Прямолинейнее? Или просто не торопить события, завести дружелюбный разговор и посмотреть, во что он выльется?

Сейчас, заходя в вагон, он хочет спросить: «Все в порядке?» и «Вам не нужна еще какая-нибудь помощь?»

Хочет сказать: «Все хорошо, такое бывает, вот я сегодня с утра задумался и положил телефон вместо сыра в холодильник».

Хочет, потому что вот это вот — он. И он хочет помогать и поддерживать, а не быть дружелюбным прохожим.

С первой встречи ощущает эту тягу под ребрами, желание узнать получше, непонятную потребность защищать. Смотрит на ее маленькие ладони, наблюдает за манерой прикусывать губу, пока читает, и заправлять волосы слева за ухо. Что же она постоянно читает в своей электронной книге? Чем живет?

Этот интерес не обязан ни к чему привести, но...

Ямагучи от досады ударяется затылком о стену вагона. Хотелось бы, чтобы привел.

Ячи с противоположного конца украдкой смотрит на него, закусив нижнюю губу и снова поправляет волосы.

Слишком сложно.

***

— Почему ты, _отвали, Куроо-кун_ , не зажал какой-нибудь карандаш себе? — спрашивает Сугуру-черт-возьми-Дайшо, которому пытаются воткнуть трубочку от содовой в глаз, что не вполне логично, потому что начиналось все с «эй, змеюка, один юный падаван комплексует и никак не может познакомиться с девчонкой, вот видел бы он тебя».

— Зачем? — почему-то спрашивает Бокуто, но Ямагучи с ним полностью солидарен.

Дайшо мученически вздыхает, кидаясь картошкой фри в Куроо. Картофелина шлепается прямо на чернявую макушку под возмущенное: «Эй!».

— Затем, чтобы был повод потом подкатить к ней. Она явно этого ждала, когда не хотела брать ластик.

Вместо ответа Ямагучи принимает оскорбленный вид. Такое ему даже в голову бы не пришло, а вдруг вот конкретно этот ластик ей будет очень нужен именно в этот день, а он его забрал в угоду своим желаниям? Нет, так нельзя. И вообще, кто знает, чего она ждала, может, просто не хотела дотрагиваться до его ладони.

Цукишима оттаскивает Куроо за ухо на другой конец диванчика, игнорируя его причитания, и усаживается между ним и ухмыляющимся Дайшо, после того, как картошка прилетает ему в лоб. Глаз у него слегка подергивается.

— Кстати, о кино. Не хочешь пригласить ее? Скажи, что у тебя лишний билет.

— Я даже поговорить нормально не могу, а ты про кино.

За столом повисает задумчивое молчание, нарушаемое только шелестом обертки, из которой Бокуто пытается сложить какое-то оригами.

— Может, нам просто сходить с тобой? — предлагает в итоге он.

Дайшо цыкает.

— И как ты это представляешь?

У Ямагучи тот же вопрос. Эта идея явно не из лучших. Мало ему позора с вывернутой кофтой и всем остальным. Он так и видит, как они берут его в кольцо, размахивая пипидастрами, силком доводят прямо до платформы, на которой стоит Ячи, и выталкивают вперед со словами: «Сжалься уже над ним!»

— Ты сказал: «Сжалься над ним»? _Серьезно?_

— Меня больше интересует, что он сказал: «Пипидастры». Что такое вообще пипидастры? У меня плохие ассоциации, — говорит Бокуто и чешет затылок.

— Бо, — пихает его в плечо Куроо. — Знаешь про чирлидерш?

— Что? — он недоуменно хлопает круглыми глазами. — В целом или что-то конкретное?

— В целом.

— Ну, это такие девушки, прыгают на поле и машут...

— ...пипидастрами, — заканчивает за него Дайшо.

— Вот это _пипидастры_? Как они в здравом уме соглашаются махать _пипидастрами_? — ужасается Бокуто.

— Так уж устроены чирлидерши, — вздыхает Куроо. — Короткие юбки и пипидастры.

— Почему у меня ощущение, что вы обсуждаете что-то неприличное, — с осуждением смотрит на них Ямагучи.

— Неприлично — это то, что ты постоянно говоришь о ее руках, это что, хэнд-фетиш какой-то?

— Никакой это не фетиш, они просто красивые!

Дайшо и Куроо синхронно хмыкают.

— Это и есть фетиш, друг, — сочувственно сообщает ему Бокуто. — То, что ты считаешь их красивыми.

— Не просто красивыми, а лучшим, что есть в ней и во всем мире, — подхватывает Куроо.

— Лучшим, что есть во Вселенной! Тебе хочется...

— ...Смотреть на них постоянно и трогать...

— ...Как будто ты наркоман, а это...

— ...Доза. Ты пчела...

— Пчела?

— Пчела.

— Не хочу быть пчелой, — вяло возражает Ямагучи, которого никто не слушает.

— Хорошо, ты пчела, а это клевер. Ты нюхлер...

— ...А это золото. Ты акула...

— Из «Икеи»?

— Почему из «Икеи»?

— Всегда хотел акулу из «Икеи», — делится Бокуто. — Я бы назвал ее Бонни.

— Кто тогда Клайд?

— Акааши, конечно!

— А, — многозначительно говорит Куроо и получает шлепок по руке, которой тянулся к коробке с картошкой Цукишимы. — Ауч! Всегда думал, что Акааши был бы Бонни. Как думаешь, ему пошло бы платье?

— Поверить не могу, что у вас вообще есть личная жизнь, — перебивает их Дайшо. Куроо и Бокуто с довольным видом отбивают друг другу «пять», перегнувшись через стол к друг другу. — А у Ямагучи-куна — нет.

— Если в этом разговоре и дальше будет фигурировать Акааши-сан в платье или что-то подобное, то я пошел, — информирует их Цукишима.

Ямагучи роняет голову на стол.

— Я думаю, что это все бесполезно. Просто не знаю, как подступиться. А с другой стороны, каждый день иду и представляю, что все, вчера был последний раз, когда мы виделись.

Дайшо хмурится и проводит рукой по волосам.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Цукишима-кун знаком с ней, да? И что у тебя есть ее Фейсбук?

— Я понимаю, — вздыхает он, не поднимая головы. — Правда, понимаю. И то, что даже если она откажет мне — это не конец света. Но вдруг она подумает, что я какой-нибудь сталкер? Или странный?

Сидящие за столом — все, кроме Ямагучи, — переглядываются. Бокуто разводит руками, наклоняя голову на бок.

— Даже по твоим рассказам понятно, что она к тебе неровно дышит, — замечает Куроо.

— Почему тогда она не подаст знак? — Ямагучи машет ладонью, прося не перебивать. — Какой-то более внятный, я имею ввиду.

— Так уж устроены девчонки.

— Слушай, — Дайшо опускает подбородок на сцепленные руки и щурит без того узкие глаза, — если тут кто-то и странный, то это вон та парочка с одной клеткой мозга на двоих, _заткнись, Куроо_ , которая когда-нибудь получит премию Дарвина. Но точно не ты. Попроси у них как-нибудь при случае рассказать ту прекрасную историю про Мы-Набираем-Полный-Рот-Ментоса-И-Запиваем-Колой. Вот это — странно. О, или когда они пытались построить Тардис из коробки из-под холодильника, изоленты и реактивов, которые стащили из кабинета химии.

— Или когда решили, что они особенные и смогут вытащить лампочку изо рта, — добавляет Цукишима. Куроо смотрит на него, как щенок, которого пнули ни за что.

— Почему это превратилось в сеанс оскорблений? — грустно спрашивает Бокуто, после чего тычет пальцем в Дайшо. — Ты плохой.

— Может быть, — соглашается тот. — Зато я никогда не пытался пропылесосить кота.

— Зато ты пытался пропылесосить себе глаз! — влезает Куроо.

— Это было в детстве!

— Но было!

— А ты сначала читаешь последнюю страницу книги, а потом всю целиком с начала.

— А ты назвал хомяка в детстве в честь Тоторо и ждал, что он станет гигантом.

— А ты ходил с закрытыми глазами по квартире, пока во что-нибудь не врезался.

— Он и сейчас так делает, — улыбается Бокуто.

— Братан! — возмущению Куроо нет предела. — Ты должен был бороться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему! — Бокуто в ответ на это жмет плечами. — Ты вообще чешешь неодушевленные предметы, потому что тебе _кажется_ , что у них что-то _чешется_.

— В них же живут духи, конечно, у них может что-то чесаться, — Бокуто хмурится. — Ты фантазируешь, что ты — ассасин на боевой миссии, когда быстро идешь через толпу.

— А Дайшо-кун ходит, как модель по подиуму, когда думает, что никто не видит.

— А Куроо-кун ест корки от мандаринов.

— А Цукки в детстве нашел круглый камень и решил, что это яйцо динозавра и пытался высиживать его, — вставляет Ямагучи и за столом повисает тишина. Цукишима сверлит его взглядом на миллион вольт и одно обещание медленной смерти.

— Я пошел, — говорит Цукишима, поднимаясь, но Куроо хватает его за руку, усаживая обратно.

Бокуто смеется, запрокинув голову. Ямагучи не может сдержать улыбки.

— Да, да, все это очень мило, — тянет Дайшо, — но, Ямагучи-кун, почему ты все еще тут, а не бежишь подальше от нас?

— А должен? — опешивает Ямагучи.

— Вот именно. Тогда почему ты думаешь, что твоя принцесса должна? Каждый по своему... — он задумывается, откидываясь на спинку стула, скрещивает руки на груди, — специфичен. Кто-то любит брокколи, кто-то любит чистить зубы солью, а кто-то — кулак у себя в заднице или меняться партнерами. Это не вопрос странности, а вопрос индивидуальности, и все это прекрасно понимают, потому что она есть у всех живых — у всех свои характеры, привычки, вкусы, тактики. Если, конечно, ты не бревно бездушное. Любовь, как говорится, зла.

— Ну да, — хмыкает Куроо, — умудрились же и тебя как-то полюбить.

Дайшо ухмыляется и шумно втягивает остатки содовой через трубочку.

— Используй свою индивидуальность, Ямагучи-кун, — говорит он, — чтобы твоя принцесса сама к тебе подошла. Будь умнее.

***

Когда-то давно Ямагучи насмотрелся подросткового кино и сделал для себя один вывод: внимание обращают на тех, кто не обращает внимание ни на кого.

Цукишиму никогда не интересовало что-то подобное, он был замкнутым и самодостаточным, о теоретических отношениях всегда отзывался достаточно равнодушно, не обращая внимания ни на чьи взгляды вокруг — и у кого как, а у Кея никогда не было проблем с чужим интересом. На тот момент эта концепция в его понимании и значила «быть умнее», быть выше, ни за кем не бегая. Кому надо — подойдут, и все будет отлично.

Это было не так. Они даже поссорились с Цукки — впервые серьезно — из-за резкой смены поведения Ямагучи.

Цукишима был Цукишимой, а самодостаточность с деланым равнодушием — разные вещи.

Проблемы во всем этом было две: то, что он перестал быть собой и уж точно не выглядел умнее и интереснее, а просто подражал чужому образу, и то, что это работало в обе стороны — если никто не сделает первый шаг, то с места ничего не сдвинется. Если ты заинтересован — покажи это, и будь что будет. В конце концов, люди либо встречаются на середине пути, либо нет. Такова жизнь.

Проблема сейчас была в третьем — Ямагучи заболел. Слег с гриппом аккурат в среду, видимо, не стоило сидеть на холодных каменных ступеньках во время прогулки по закоулкам вечернего Токио.

Поэтому то, что случилось, не было ни заслугой Дайшо с его советами, ни заслугой самого Ямагучи, который отдал бы мизинец за то, чтобы в конкретно этот день Ячи к нему не подходила, потому что нет, болезнь это не проявления ума, чтобы она подошла к нему сама — это случайность, которая может ее заразить, хоть он и провалялся весь пик болезни дома до самой пятницы, но все равно чувствовал себя пожеванным и взмокшим от вновь поднявшейся температуры.

Но с пятницами ему как-то по жизни не везет, поэтому Ячи все-таки подходит, сведя тонкие брови к переносице.

— Возьмите, — она протягивает ему пачку одноразовых платков и коробочку с таблетками от простуды прямо перед тем, как подъезжает проезд. Ямагучи шмыгает.

— Спасибо, — он машинально касается пальцами затылка и ерошит волосы, обещая пересмотреть свое отношение к пятнице, когда в голове перестанет выть сирена.

Ячи продолжает на него внимательно смотреть. Простывшей она не выглядит. Интересно, зачем она носит таблетки? Может, на всякий случай, может, просто готова раздать своим друзьям, если им понадобится. Но сейчас, в этот конкретный момент, она отдала их ему, Ямагучи, и прошла на свое обычное место, бросая внимательные взгляды. Глаза у нее круглые, широко открытые, словно она сама не уверена в том, что делает.

Ямагучи чувствует себя совершенно счастливым, хоть и немножечко нездоровым. Возможно, он даже готов болеть подольше.

***

— По-моему, тут слишком много народу, — вздыхает Ямагучи, подтаскивая стулья к их постоянному вторничному столику в углу.

— Мы тут не из-за твоих метаний, а проездом. Просто так совпало, — говорит Ойкава Тоору, закатывая глаза.

— Тогда откуда вы знаете о «моих метаниях»?

Ойкава пожимает плечами и улыбается. Рядом с его стулом лежит спортивная сумка, так что, да, они действительно проездом, Ямагучи знает это. Знал еще три дня назад, когда Дайчи, который сейчас с бодрой улыбкой пытается примоститься на край дивана возле окна, одновременно расспрашивая Цукишиму обо всем на свете и пытаясь пожать руки всем за столом, написал ему «хэй, я еду в Токио, не хочешь встретиться?». Ямагучи хотел, конечно, почему бы и нет? Чего он не хотел, так это того, чтобы его переживания стали достоянием общественности, но надежды на это стоило оставить еще на моменте вмешательства Куроо Тецуро.

— Ничего они не «достояние», тут же все свои, — отмахивается Куроо Тецуро, а потом интересуется: — Итак, кто у нас следующий по списку в этом «Клубе Романтики»? Кого мы еще не позвали, Ушиваку?

Да, конечно, совсем не достояние.

— Для «Клуба Романтики» это все слишком нелепо, — говорит Ойкава.

— А ты у нас прямо знаток «Клуба Романтики», я посмотрю, — ухмыляется Куроо. — Чем еще удивишь, «Сладким Флиртом»?

— Даже спрашивать не хочу, откуда ты вообще все эти названия знаешь, — подает голос из своего угла Дайшо и присасывается к пластиковой трубочке.

— Даже спрашивать не хочу, откуда ты вообще знаешь, что это названия.

Бокуто смеется, хлопая ладонями по спинам Ямагучи и Ойкавы, между которыми сидит. Покачнувшись от неожиданности, Ямагучи чуть не врезается носом в свой стакан.

— Пожалуйста, не надо больше никого, — бормочет он без особой надежды быть услышанным. Цукишима сочувственно смотрит на него, сбрасывая руку Куроо со своих плеч. Тот тут же возвращает ее обратно.

— Так как твои успехи? — интересуется Дайчи. — Есть какой-то прогресс?

Ямагучи всерьез задумывается. Прогресс точно был — это так же точно, как и то, что сегодня вторничные посиделки, хотя, если честно, сегодня среда, но, серьезно, где написано, что вторничные посиделки должны быть именно во вторник? Козодои, например, не доят коз, но это не мешает им быть козодоями, а не мы-живем-возле-скота-потому-что-там-много-мух. Просто он не уверен, в лучшую или в худшую сторону этот прогресс. С одной стороны, он чувствует себя гораздо спокойнее: Ячи теперь чаще всего не отводит от него взгляд, а несмело улыбается. С другой — он понятия не имеет, что делать. Раньше он мог просто паниковать от отсутствия прогресса — это была хоть какая-то тактика, она была понятной и он мог просто предаваться рефлексии, а сейчас что? Сейчас его мир начинает раскачиваться и крениться в сторону все больше, с каждой ее улыбкой и приветственным кивком.

— Но разве это не то, чего ты добивался? — спрашивает Ойкава, засовывая в рот ложку с мороженым.

— Нет. То есть да. То есть не совсем. Я не уверен в том, чего добивался, — признается в итоге Ямагучи. — Думаю, вы нашли бы какое-то решение, но все, что я могу — опираться на ваши советы и тактику.

— Тактику? — переспрашивает Савамура. — Ты путаешь отношения и... волейбол.

— Ямагучи-кун не очень хорош в отношениях, — делится Бокуто с таким видом, как будто раскрывает вселенскую тайну.

— Никто не может быть хорош в отношениях, это же не сборка тумбочки. В отношениях в каждом случае — свой подход, — Дайчи хмурится. — Чему вы его тут учите? Стоило отпустить одного в Токио — и вот тебе.

— Не начинай, Дайчи-сан, — просит Цукишима недовольным тоном, но брови у него приподняты, а в уголках глаз собираются чуть заметные морщинки.

— Отношения — это как попытка пройти по невидимому лабиринту, стены которого бьются током, а путь знает только твой избранник, — философски замечает Ойкава, помешивая ложечкой кофе.

— Ты что, пересмотрел «Вольтрон»? — с подозрением спрашивает Куроо.

— А что такого? — он жмет плечами. — Хорошая же аналогия.

По мнению самого Ямагучи аналогия не была хорошей ни разу. Не ему судить, конечно, но желания биться об электрические стены просто потому, что «избранник» ошибется направлением, слишком задумается или у него будет плохое настроение — так себе перспектива. Да и сам он, получается, тоже будет вести через такой же лабиринт.

— Всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать и быть готовым к тому, что все пойдет не так гладко, как хотелось бы, — замечает Цукишима. Они отстают от компании на пять шагов или около того. Бокуто и Куроо смеются, почти задыхаясь и цепляясь друг за друга, пока Дайчи пытается выдать какие-то пантомимы, Дайшо смотрит сквозь пальцы, сдвигаясь боком подальше от их компании, Ойкава что-то эмоционально пытается всем втолковать, периодически делая широкий взмах рукой, как при подаче мяча. — Единственное, что в твоих силах — это быть честным. Быть самим собой.

***

За одну остановку до той, на которой ему выходить, Ямагучи вздыхает и отлипает от стены, к которой для равновесия прижимался все это время. Ячи стоит у противоположной, он медленно шагает к ней.

Если собрать все их встречи в одну кучу, то это будет похоже на большущий такой эвфемизм «я посмотрю на тебя, ты посмотришь на меня, а потом мы поиграем в угадайку, кто быстрее поймет, что скрыто под этими взглядами и маленькими жестами».

Все еще страшно. Что если он неправильно понимает? Что если все пойдет не так, или он сделает что-то не так, или...

А впрочем, если он не попробует то, наверно, его гордость никогда этого не простит.

— П-привет, — скомкано произносит Ямагучи, когда Ячи поднимает на него неуверенный взгляд. — На улице дождь, а вы забыли свой зонт, может, возьмете мой? Чтобы не заболеть. Мне идти недалеко, и... просто вернете в следующий раз. Мы же увидимся снова.

Последние слова он договаривает совсем невнятно, с полувопросительной интонацией.

— В следующий раз, — повторяет она, принимая зонт, и их пальцы на секунду соприкасаются. На ее локте висит полупрозрачный дождевик. Ячи робко ему улыбается. — Да, увидимся. Спасибо.

Ямагучи улыбается в ответ.

Все еще страшно, но это — неплохое начало. Он справится.

Ребята могут им гордиться.

**Author's Note:**

> Путтингал Дэви — храм в Индии, где в пожаре из-за фейрверков в погибли 102 человек, более 350 получили ранения.


End file.
